Stanton High School Fabulous Five
The Stanton High School Fabulous Five exist in flashbacks as we are told Blaine's story. Before Blaine came to Dalton, he went to Stanton High School. He was one of the five openly gay kids at his school. They were all tormented, and eventually they came together and had each others' back. They were named the Fabulous Five by the less hateful kids, but the named was changed to the Fag Five by bullies. The Fabulous Five consisted of Blaine, Shane, Erin, Jude and Micah. The Five Blaine- Blaine was the calm one of the group. He liked to take care of everyone. He beat stereotypes and had to put up with a lot from everyone. He was - is - a remarkable singer. Shane- Shane was Blaine's active younger brother. He was on the dance team, and frequently got distracted by shiny things. He was very excitable, and sometimes careless. Jude- Jude was a photographer. He snapped the first photo of all of them on his camera. He seems to have been pretty smart, since he stared keeping a false camera to prevent his real one being ruined. Erin- ' '''Erin was the only lesbian at the school. Her girlfriend went to another high school. She would have been popular, if she wasn't openly lesbian. She had red hair, a good body and a lot of talent. They tried to recruit her for cheerleading until they found out she was lesbian. She is headstrong and really tough, but also nice. Micah - Micah loves to read and wasn't the loudest. He always had his head in a book. He could get scared though, and all the threats got to him. '''Relationships' Blaine & Shane- Blaine was the older brother, and he looked out for Shane whenever he possibly could. He didn't let anyone mess with Shane - or at least attempted to. He was always taking the fall for him. Shane & Micah- Not much is known of their relationship, but it was a romantic one. They were dating for an unknown period of time. What Happened to Everyone Of the Fabulous Five, only Blaine, Shane, and Erin are left. Micah's status is unknown. Jude- Jude was found in an alley five and a half months after they all started being friends. He had been beaten, and didn't even survive a trip to the hospital. The police said it was a mugging, but his life had been threatned before. Erin- After Jude's death, Erin freaked out. She eloped with her girlfriend. She still tries to keep in contact with Blaine, but it isn't the same. Micah- Micah ran out of town after what happened with Blaine and Shane's father. He wasn't heard from again. Blaine- After coming out to his father quite abruptly, Blaine was sent to Dalton Academy in Ohio. He felt really bad about leaving Shane, but he loves his new school...and maybe someone at it. Shane- Shane was really sad about losing everyone, and he went to a different boarding school in Colorado, where he is currently on the dance team. Blaine, Shane, Their Father and Micah While the definite details are unknown, the basic summary is this: Micah and Shane had been dating and Shane took Micah home one night. They had been kissing on the couch when Shane went into the kitchen. His father came home to see a half dressed Micah on the couch. Blaine was walking down the stairs and saw what had happened. He quickly lied and said that Micah was his boyfriend and told his father he was gay. To say that their father was furious would be an understatement; he threw Micah out of the house after threatening him, and then beat Blaine. Soon after the incident, Micah ran for good, never to be heard from again. Category:Stanton High School Fabulous Five Category:Shane Category:Blaine